redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Wars Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Arianna (AW) *Eli (AW) *Kira (AW) *Michael (AW) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Swift (AW) Good Enhancements *A Mighty Blow (AW) *Balance (AW) *Bound (AW) *Burst of Light (AW) *Commissioned (AW) *Confused (AW) *Created by Christ (AW) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Destroying the Stronghold (AW) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Eyes Open (AW) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Godspeed (AW) *Guarding (AW) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *In the Clouds (AW) *Innumerable (AW) *Invisible Beings (AW) *Michael’s Sword (AW) *Multitude (AW) *Not Alone (AW) *Praise Him, Moon (AW) *Presented Before the Lord (AW) *Primary Objective (AW) *Refined by Fire (AW) *Sent to Serve (AW) *Spiritual Beings (AW) *Spiritual Sight (AW) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *Swift Beings (AW) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *The Stars (AW) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Winds (AW) *Wings (AW) *Working Together (AW) *Worshipping God (AW) Evil Characters *Admiral (AW) *Cubus (AW) *Graven (AW) *Morg (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Que (AW) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *Worldly Woman (AW) Evil Enhancements *Angel Departed (AW) *Angry Travelers (AW) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Blade of Death (AW) *Blast of Fire (AW) *Consumed by Doubt (AW) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Cornered (AW) *Defiant (AW) *Dejected (AW) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Demonic Mist (AW) *Demonic Snare (AW) *Enticed (AW) *Escape (AW) *Evil Advice (AW) *Evil Arises (AW) *Failed Objective (AW) *Fear of Danger (AW) *Fearfulness (AW) *Ferocious Attack (AW) *Fireball (AW) *Flying Flames (AW) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Intent to Kill (AW) *Knocked to the Ground (AW) *Lurking (AW) *Masquerading (AW) *Mission Deviation (AW) *Mistakes Made (AW) *Oblivious (AW) *Outnumbered (AW) *Partner Abandoned (AW) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Possessed (AW) *Pushed Back (AW) *Rebellious (AW) *Retreat (AW) *Seeds of Doubt (AW) *Seeds of Rebellion (AW) *Seemingly Insignificant (AW) *Separate Ways (AW) *Stealing (AW) *Subject Deserted (AW) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Threatened Lives (AW) *Torment (AW) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *Unaware (AW) *War in the Heavens (AW) *Weakness (AW) *Words of Discouragement (AW) *Wounded (AW) Lost Souls *Acts 23:27 (AW) *Galatians 3:13 (AW) *James 1:15 (AW) *Matthew 19:26 (AW) *Matthew 8:34 (AW) *Romans 3:23 (AW) Sites *Dangerous Road (AW) *Dangerous Way (AW) *Desolate City (AW) *Hostile Environment (AW) *Place of Temptation (AW) *The Ends of the Earth (AW) Covenants *I Am Creator (AW) *I Am Grace (AW) *I Am Healing (AW) *I Am Holy (AW) *I Am Justice (AW) *I Am Love (AW) *I Am Mercy (AW) *I Am Patience (AW) *I Am Redemption (AW) *I Am Salvation (AW) *I Am Sustainer (AW) *I Am Truth (AW) Fortresses *Chamber of Angels (AW) *Demonic Stronghold (AW) *Spiritual Realm (AW) *The Darkness (AW) *The Name of the Lord (AW) *The Pit (AW)